


Party

by drabbletale



Series: Fellcest Drabbles [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, minor arguing, slightly nsfw but nothing too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: “I’m not speaking with you anymore.”Red rolled his eyes at the childish attempt at manipulation. “that’s not going to work, boss.”





	Party

“ _I’m not speaking with you anymore_.”

Red rolled his eyes at the childish attempt at manipulation. “that’s not going to work, boss.” When he received no response he sighed and went behind the other monster’s chair, wrapping his arms around his brother’s neck and nuzzling his face under his jaw. “i know i promised. but… i’m just not feeling up to it now… i’m sorry.”

He hadn’t actually promised, (more of a ‘we will see’, just to shut his brother up about the damn party) but he knew that’s how it was taken. The stubborn younger brother still refused to speak, crossing his arms and raising his chin in the air, away from Red. Still, this opened up more neck-space for the other to begin to nibble.

“c’mon boss, we can still get drunk and have fun…” This was a real promise, made between his sharp teeth grazing Edge’s spine, down to nibble on his collarbone, his fingers scratching over his chest in an attempt to rouse him. “you can even do  _that one thing_ to me _,_  if you stop acting like a damn brat…”

 **That**  worked. It was only a matter of seconds before Red was thrown down on the couch, chuckling as a rough, conjured tongue made its way down his chest.


End file.
